The present invention relates generally to soil covers, and in particular to soil cover for plant containers.
As any pet owner or parent can attest to, plant containers can unexpectedly turn into litter boxes, can be knocked over by pets, children, or wind, or can be played in by children. Various types of plant container covers have been developed to protect the soil from children and pets and to prevent spillage of the soil, while still allowing air circulation, fertilizing, and watering. However, these previous designs all have drawbacks. Some are not adjustable to accommodate multiple sizes of containers with varying sizes of plants. Others do not adequately secure to the container and are too easily removed. Most are simply aesthetically displeasing, which detracts from the visual delight normally associated with growing plants. Overall, none of the previous designs have proven to be effective at providing aesthetically pleasing cover that is easy to securely install and remove, able to accommodate various size plant containers with various size plants, while allowing proper access for air circulation, fertilizing, and watering.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several figures of the drawings.